


The love that finally spoke it's name

by Lord_Robbie



Series: Blonde and Black [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale - Fandom, archie com
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Cooper had denied the truth to herself for so long. But fate had intervened very drastically when called for. As was proven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Betty remembered the fear. Without a kidney, she would die. To her relief, Ronnie made Archie test himself. The whole gang underwent the donor test. The stars aligned when there were two positive matches. Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge. The two most important people in her world could save her. But something extraordinary happen. Archie wouldn't do it. He made up excuses, but Betty finally understood what everyone else has known. He didn't care. Veronica was more than willing, though. As she saw it, she still had a good kidney. And so long as Betty lived, that was all that mattered. Betty had never cried so hard, when Ronnie told her that even though Archie wouldn't, she would. Betty knew then, that it was time to stop fighting what she had always known. That she loved Veronica Lodge, neither in a platonic nor in a sisterly way. In a "I want to bear your children and spend the rest of my life with you" kind of way. With Ronnie. Her Ronnie. Her heroic true love.

Betty awoke, surrounded by happy, relieved people. But where was the face, she wanted to see the most? "Ronnie? Where's Ronnie?" she wailed, terrified. "I'm here, Betty dear!" drawled that sexy accent. Betty reached to the other bed with her hand. "I love you, Ronnie!" she declared, before gently falling asleep.


	2. A new Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new more confident Betty emerges from her ordeal. One who is unafraid to be who she has always been inside. The real Elizabeth 'Betty' Cooper

Returning home was strange. She spent 2 weeks in post-op care, Ronnie by her side all the way. Being with her, made her appreciate how lucky she was to have someone like her, her one true love in her life. "I love you, Ronnie!" Veronica Lodge giggled before saying "No matter how many times I hear that, Betty dear, it never gets old." "Ronnie...there is something I have to tell you." began Betty, gravely. "Of course, Betty. Tell me." replied Veronica, a little surprised by this change in attitude.Betty took a deep breath, you can only say this the first time, once. "I'm completely and totally in love with you, Veronica Lodge." she confessed. Veronica paused before smiling. "Of course, you are, Betty darling. And it's reciprocated." Veronica leant in and Betty had her first real kiss in her life. It lasted only a minute, but it could have gone on forever. 

Her room was however not strange, but foreign. She went to work make it hers again. A few hours later, photos of Ronnie were plastered over the wall. Her diary was disposed of and a new one took its place. Betty settled into bed, staring at the bikini clad wonder that is Veronica Lodge. It was time for a change.

***************

Betty Cooper was out the door before she could hear Hal complain. She had been the same too long. Now the befuddling girly girl that Harold 'Hal' Cooper was confused by, but proud of was gone. A new Betty Cooper was born. The signature ponytail made way for long, flowing locks. A red miniskirt replaced the puce slacks. A white tank top was now in place of the blue blouse she wore. She wore heels rather than brown shoes. And she was on a mission, to be the best Betty Cooper she could be. Both for herself and Veronica Lodge. She arrived early in the school, causing gasps from other students. Their opinions though to her meant little.

Only Veronica's opinion meant anything. Midge Klump's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she and Nancy Clayton spied Betty Cooper for the first time since she got home from the operation. "Wow, Betty! Umm...you look different!" stammered Midge. "Naturally! I have part of the greatest student in Riverdale High inside me. Speaking of my Ronnie, have you seen her?" asked Betty. Midge blinked a couple of times, while Nancy stuttered that Ronnie wasn't here. Betty left their company, unfazed by the talk that they were having about her. Of course, they were talking about her. The real Betty Cooper was present, the one who would one day marry Veronica Lodge. 

Mr Weatherbee had long become disheartened seeing the dress of female teenagers. But even he was totally unprepared for the sight of Betty Cooper. He was about to say something, but Betty cut him off. "Hello sir! I was wondering if we have a LBGTQ club in this school?" she enquired. "I don't believe so, Miss Cooper." he responded, somewhat taken aback. "Could I please start one? I am sure that I am not the only same sex orientated student in Riverdale High." she remarked. He nodded, understanding perfectly now. "A word of advice, Miss Cooper?" he offered. "Of course, Mr Weatherbee, sir!" she replied. "I am sure Miss Lodge likes you just the way you are." Betty blushed, a beam still on her face. "I know, sir. She is helping me become the real me." she responded. Though he didn't approve of her new clothes, Mr Weatherbee was pleased his favourite student had gained some much needed confidence. And that really was something all teachers approved of.

Archie Andrews had heard about Betty's transformation when Reggie announced it with a smirk. Reggie had recently stopped pursuing Veronica and Midge as he sets his eyes on the beautiful transfer student Tomoko Toshida. He was still a vain, loudmouth prankster; but he was also different. He had traded in his Porsche for a top of the range hybrid. He used a different, more earth friendly cologne. And he stopped eyeing other girls. He and Moose were actually getting along. But Archie was more interested in seeing the new Betty Cooper. He walked through the corridors, aware that he was close to Bering late for class. The alarm bell cut him off, so he trudged it to Calculus. He hated Calculus and Polynomials. He struggled with basic Algebra. To his delight, Betty was there, holding hands with Ronnie. He got a good look at them before settling in the front. They looked very happy together and a certain chill swept over him. He couldn't understand why, but somehow he knew things had changed in their classic love triangle. But how?


	3. The truth is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie discovers that he is no longer desired by either Veronica nor Betty. How do the rest of the gang deal with the revelation?

Archie Andrews was relieved that class was over. He tried to meet up with the girls, but Moose Mason was in the way. He and Dilton were talking in their usual friendly way with their respective girlfriends Midge Klump and Anita Chavez. Anita's surgery and hormone injections had allowed her to get around in crutches rather than her wheelchair to her relief. Dilton was fawning over her as usual. Archie was pleased because that meant he wouldn't get back with Cheryl Blossom, a frenemy of Veronica and close friend of Betty.

He finally managed to get past them, searching for the girls. His best friend Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, known better by his nom de guerre Jughead, was having an argument with on-again, off-again girlfriend Trula Twist. Archie could see why Jughead was so unhappy being around her. Having been the sneakiest and possibly second most intelligent student at Riverdale High, he intensely disliked being worked out. Trula, it seemed, was the only girl that could. "Looking for Betty and Ronnie, Andrews?" came a familiar voice.

Archie turned to face his rival Reggie Mantle. Reggie and Archie has always had issues with each other. Though Archie suspected it was mostly because Reggie couldn't outsmart Jughead and it galled him. Every prank that Reggie pulled on Jughead backfired. He was still smarting over how Jughead had conned him into handing over his extremely expensive high powered camera that he won in a contest. Whatever had Reggie in such a good mood, Archie suspected would be bad news for him. Tomoko Toshida had her arm wrapped in Reggie's. Archie felt a small pang of jealousy as Tomoko was an intensely good looking girl. He couldn't understand what she saw in a jerk like Reggie. 

"Why do you ask, Mantle?" he replied, practically spitting out his last name. Reggie was unfazed, smirking while Tomoko glared at Archie. "Betty and Ronnie were headed for Ronnie's locker. I think you better give up on Veronica, Arch. She's met someone else." he remarked, the grin not leaving his face. "You don't know what you are talking about, Reggie! Veronica loves me. No guy could replace me in her heart!" he declared. Reggie's grin just got wider. "You're right, Andrews. No GUY could!" he concluded, laughing as he pulled Tomoko to him. Tomoko kissed back as Archie stormed off. What did Reggie mean like that? It augured no good. He kept walking to Ronbie's locker, when he stopped. He rubbed his eyes to confirm he was seeing what he was seeing.

Betty was in Veronica's arms, her lips pressed against Ronnie's. There was no space between them as they expressed their feelings for one another. Betty and Veronica, a couple? If couldn't be true! But the evidence was tight before. "Wait a minute, this is great! Now I can finally have them both at the same time!" thought Archie Andrews. He approached the girls, so heavy in their embrace, it was as if he was invisible. "Ahem!" They didn't cease in their affections. "Ahem!" he declared, coughing loudly for emphasis. The girls were too into their actions to respond. Archie noticed Veronica's hands sliding under Betty's skirt. He had never gotten that far with either of them. Obviously this was because of the surgery, it was just a life saving thing. "Ronnie! Betty!" he called out, getting annoyed. "WHAT IS IT, ARCHIE ANDREWS THAT IS SO PRESSING, THAT I HAVE TO STOP EXPRESSING MY LOVE FOR MY GIRLFRIEND?!!" roared an angry Veronica Lodge. Archie was used to Veronica's fury in the past. Indeed, it had been directed at him often. But her anger today was fare more blazing and he took a step back. He turned to Betty, who glared at him with such loathing.

"I...I was...wondering if I could take you both on a date to the movies?" he stammered. Both girls looked at each other and burst into laughter. Archie felt his cheeks redden as a crowd developed, Reggie and Tomoko adding to the derision by revealing Archie's request to the general amusement of his classmates. Betty stopped giggling long enough to mutter "I have my soul mate Veronica Lodge now! What possible use could I have for you?" Archie reeled at that as Ronnie added "Betty is nicer, smarter, gorgeous, richer and the best looking person in the school. Why Archie Andrews would I share her with a feckless, freckle faced fool like you?" This brought on greater mockery as Archie balled his fists in anger. "Take it back!" he demanded. "No." calmly replied Betty. "You and me, Cooper. I'll beat your dy** head in!" he bellowed. The crowd gasped as Betty squeezed Ronnie's hand, getting down from her arms. "Why wait? Let's fight now!" she declared. Archie froze, he hadn't expected her to agree. But despite her martial arts training, he was certain he could take her. "You're on!" he exclaimed.

Archie Andrews hit the floor for the third time. Recess was coming to an end, but Betty Coooer didn't have a scratch on her. Archie had a black eye from his attempt to elbow her. His latest hook saw Betty lift and drop him judo style to the linoleum floor. Betty rose to her feet as Ronnie cheered her on. "What in blue blazes is going on here?" demanded Mr Weatherbee. Archie took advantage of this to try to land a haymaker on a distracted Betty. He felt to the floor from an open palm strike from his nose, swiftly passing out.


End file.
